


Surprise

by givemeyoursmile



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyoursmile/pseuds/givemeyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Kento! Never stop being amazing and hope you get to spend lots of time with Fuma 8D ♥ This is just pointless fluff, really.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kento! Never stop being amazing and hope you get to spend lots of time with Fuma 8D ♥ This is just pointless fluff, really.

Walking along the corridor, Fuma listens intently to the instructions that the assistant director is giving him. Just as they reach the green room, the assistant director is called away and Fuma bows as he hurries off. Stepping into the green room, he spots Kento sitting at the corner of the couch while Shori sulkily sits next to Marius, who’s happily whistling some tune or other. Sou is hard at work as usual, either studying or trying to complete his homework before filming starts. Kento is smiling to himself, engrossed in typing away on his phone and Fuma begins to wonder how the eldest of the group with the greatest sense of responsibility can be childish to the extent of fighting with Shori over who gets to sit in the corner every single time. Fuma has to bite back a smile when he spots the pleased look on Kento’s face and walks over to him.

Kento looks up when he sees a shadow looming above him. “What?”

“Move over.” Fuma says, nudging Kento’s right leg with his foot. “I want to sit here.”

There is a period of silence during the time it takes for Fuma’s words to register in Kento’s mind. “No way, I won this spot fair and square.” Kento shakes his head, eyes never leaving the screen of his phone. “Go sit somewhere else.”

Fuma chuckles as he sits down on the couch, sidling up next to Kento. “Who are you talking to?” He asks, trying to peek at Kento’s phone over his shoulder. He doesn’t try too hard to be inconspicuous though and Kento replies with a short “Nobody.” before typing a few more words and tucking the phone into his pocket. However, Fuma had already caught a glance of a familiar mail address. Hokuto. Fuma’s frown deepens as he wonders when Kento and Hokuto have become such frequent mail buddies and why Kento is being so secretive about it.

“That’s an invasion of privacy, you know.” Turning around, Kento tries to glare at Fuma, but that soon turns into a laugh when he sees the confused look on Fuma’s face. “Are you trying to get closer to me because you’ve missed me, Fumatan?” Kento smiles and asks in a sweet voice, resting his chin on Fuma’s shoulder.

“Stop it. People will see.” Fuma hisses, eyes darting around the room while trying to bump Kento away but Kento just smiles and snuggles up closer next to him. Kento tugs Fuma’s sleeve, making him sit slightly lower, humming with contentment as he rests his head on Fuma’s shoulder.

They sit like this for awhile, enjoying each other’s company amid the bustle before Fuma starts to speak. “I was just wondering whether you’ll be free next Thursday.”

Enthralled by the flutter of Kento’s eyelashes against his cheeks, Fuma almost misses Kento’s sleepy reply. “Next Thursday? I’ll probably have filming for most of the day. What’s happening next Thursday?”

“Nothing.” Fuma is unable to keep the disappointed tone out of his voice, but judging by the slow rise and fall of his chest and even breathing, Kento has already fallen into a light sleep.

.

“I’m surprised you agreed to come out with me.” Hokuto comments, eyeing Fuma who’s walking next to him, frowning as he stares at his phone.

Fuma pockets his phone, then shoves his hands into his pockets and shrugs nonchalantly. “Better than doing nothing at home the whole day.” He had planned to spend the day at home working out or playing with his siblings when Hokuto had called him, asking whether he had any plans for the day.

“Stop pouting.” Hokuto laughs, attracting a glare from Fuma. “Kento’s busy today?”

“Filming.” Fuma replies with a sigh. It seemed like their schedules were always clashing; it wasn’t too long after his university entrance exams that Kento was cast in his first leading drama. Even though they still see each other frequently during rehearsals for Johnny’s World and their upcoming concert, he can’t help but wish they had more time to spend together. Alone.

“No wonder you seem so down.” Hokuto teases him with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Shut up.” Fuma says mildly. Knowing how bad Hokuto can get with his ribbing, he is glad when Hokuto is distracted by another shop display. He shakes his head, sighing with mock exasperation, and when Hokuto side eyes him, grins and follows him into the shop.

.

After a couple of hours, they are heading towards the station and Fuma is about to ask Hokuto what his plans for dinner are when Hokuto halts in his steps and points to a convenience store a short distance away. “I’ll just pop over there and grab a drink. Fuma, you wait here.” He says, jogging off without waiting for a reply, causing Fuma to tilt his head, puzzled at the abruptness of his actions. Looking around him, he is drawn to the greenery and serenity of a nearby park. Figuring that Hokuto will call him if he is unable to locate him, Fuma wanders over to sit on a park bench that is located in a secluded corner of the park, hidden by the shade of the trees.

Taking out his phone, he stares at it again. No new messages. He wonders whether he should be worrying that Kento hasn’t sent him a mail at all today. While this is not out of the ordinary when both of them are busy, today is a special day. He is about to start typing when he hears a familiar voice. “Waiting for me?”

Fuma looks up to see Kento standing in front of him, hands behind his back with a bright grin on his face. “Nakajima?” Fuma exclaims, eyes wide with surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“You must have thought I have forgotten what day it is.” Kento says, his eyes shining with mirth. “Did you really think I would forget my boyfriend’s birthday?”

“But you... How...” Fuma starts, but his questions are interrupted by Kento. “I didn’t want you to be alone on your birthday, so I asked Hokuto to accompany you.” He explains, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Biting his lower lip, he places a bag he had been hiding behind his back on Fuma’s lap. “Happy birthday, Fuma.”

Fuma looks down at the bag on his lap as Kento settles down on the bench next to him. Kento looks at him expectantly, so Fuma reaches into the bag and pulls out a stuffed toy. Looking at the Chip plush toy he’s clutching in his hands, he bursts into laughter. “Does this mean you’re giving yourself to me?” He asks, laughing even harder when Kento scrunches his face at him and punches him lightly on the shoulder. Using both hands, he holds Chip up in front of himself, as if speaking to him. “I’ll make sure to take good care of you, Nakajima.” Fuma says and hugs Chip close to him.

“Idiot. Just... Whenever you see him, you’ll think of me.” Kento says in a small voice as he drops his eyes to the floor, cheeks slowly turning pink.

“I already think of you all the time.” Fuma says with a soft smile and uses his free hand to pull Kento into his embrace. “But thank you.” Fuma whispers against Kento’s forehead, then dips his head to capture Kento’s lips in a gentle kiss.


End file.
